Quite Obvious
by slytherin-principessa
Summary: When things are quite obvious, there is always somebody, who misunderstands. The Heroine tries to interpret the signs. The question is if there are any? RLxOC
1. Chapter 1

-INTRODUCTION-

If you were wondering -and you naturally were-, I got to know Remus Lupin only after a few years at Hogwarts. It might seem strange to you and now that I reminisce, it is strange for me, too, but it just happened like that.

It all occured in a dramatic spring, I remember clearly. Alright, I have to admit that I sometimes overreact, but that time, it was dramatic, no, more than dramatic, it was hyper- dramatic!

I was dolled up -and you should realise _now_ that the situation was indeed grave- : neat hair, neat clothes and all that. The dark corridor in front of the Potions classroom was yet to be populated, only I was present and Marietta, waiting for the exam to start.

Now I have to tell you that I am dreadful in exams. I am too nervous to talk, walk, breathe or even exist. I forget everything I learnt and panic, panic, panic, and finally: Panic with capitals! I absolutely loathe exams and I absolutely loathe Slughorn. But perhaps I hate Slughorn more than exams- and that is something big to say, I assure you. It is actually strange because I _happen_ to like Potions, it is just somehow Slughorn that makes me sick-and that is not very surprising given the fact that her favourite is Evans. Not that I hate her or anything, but still...Evans?...

Anyway, I was literally sick. When all those students started to appear, I could only concentrate on not throwing up. I shared that with Marietta but she just grinned wickedly -that was quite unfair from her really, given the fact that she knew exactly how _stressful_ an exam is.

I do not know how but somehow I got into a conversation with a girl from Ravenclaw and I noticed that she was with a quite good-looking boy, who had dark blonde, almost brown hair. Yes, you guessed well! _Remus Lupin_! The guy who won that Potions Brewing Competition, therefore automatically passed the OWL with full marks from Potions, therefore the person I envied the _most_ in the whole wide world. Gosh, I hated him _so_ much.

I must confess that I do not really remember what exactly happened later, so I will have to cite Marietta's words, because she is trustworthy- most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

_- in_ _which we get to know that hopeless perhaps is not as hopeless as it may seem for the first sight -_

I was not far from banging my head on the wooden desk. The only thing that restrained me was Lily Evans. Yes, you might not know her, but I –for my great unluck- do.

Lily is literally brilliant in everything she does, moreover she has Potter swooning over her _brilliant_ hair and all.

Not that I like Potter or nor do I think he is that fanciable, but still, hes is friends with Remus Lupin. Which is of course a great plus point – for me.

Well, as I said Lily's pretty eyebrow was arched blamingly at me, and looking at her actually meant that I was not looking at Lupin. Which happens quite a lot of time. I mean, not daring to look at him. Happens pretty often as I said… unfortunately.

'_Gosh, he has such gorgeous eyes…_' that is the only thing I can think about when our eyes accidentally lock and my face almost instantly lights up. So I try to avoid it. Not because of his gorgeous eyes of course, but rather because I don't want to look like somebody idiotic.

Honestly, I am really not that kind of girl, who blushes every now and then, but he has this affect on me and I truly hate it. Makes me look like a moron. I might be a moron but I would love if he thought differently!

Binns still talked about the goblin wars, so I just stared at the unfolded piece of parchment that previously had landed on my desk with a silent thud.

I can not understand why Marietta keeps writing with that light blue ink of hers, she totally digs it and I always have a hard time trying to make out what she scribbled.

This time it was not the shade of her ink or some other silly reason that drove me crazy but the content of her message – which was indeed something big, dark and serious:

'_Yes, you really did say that. I'm not lying.' _

I frowned and read on.

'_When you saw him you were like 'Ooooh, I know you! You're the guy, who won that Potions competition!' And your eyes got really hugl…admiring and cute.'_

I clenched my fist.

Oh. My. God. I hate myself so much at times!

I went totally against my principles with Lupin!

First of all, I never stare at guys. Never ever.

Second, I do not look at guys admiringly or cutely.

Third, I never talk to them as if I was somebody brainless.

Fourth, I totally dislike saying 'ooooh.' That reminds me of my aunt Bethany, who keeps repeating that all the time.

God, I must have inherited the wrong genes…

I jot down a quick _'no way'_ and I turned back to throw my message back to Marietta, but she apparently was not paying attention – she was swooning over Black, who was sitting in front of her.

Oh yes. Black and Lupin sat in front of Marietta, so when I had to turn, that made the situation even jollier.

Marietta was still not paying attention –is she blind or something?- but my eyes met the eyes I wanted to avoid the most. I quickly aimed the piece of parchment in the direction of my friend and in the meantime I felt my cheeks reddening. I do not know what I like in Lupin. Okay, I know exactly why I like him.

First I tried to convince myself that I liked him only because he was a nice guy overall.

Then I realised I was drawing to Lupin. Not only because he was _such_ a nice guy.

That realisation hit me first when Marietta had an exam and I accompanied her.

So, you see, Lupin was taking that exam, too.

And he was wearing his exam robes. You wondering why is it important that he was wearing exam robes? Well, then I have to tell you that he looks absolutely _bloody_ dashing in those kind of robes. So I went all mute and dazzled and kept smiling- idiotically, of course.

He looked quite nervous, I must add.

I - on the other hand - was wearing a pretty skirt – which is very unusual for me- and was dead calm as I had come to support Marietta only. Accompanying people that take an exam when I do not have to take it –already passed!- is absolutely my kind of thing. I act very reassuringly and all.

So Lupin stood there with the heavy Defence Against the Dark Arts book in his hands being the dead sexy creature that he is and when Marietta entered the classroom (it was an oral exam), we somehow got engaged in a conversation.

The next minute I found myself smiling up at him in a flirty way and saying 'Ooooh, don't worry, you're so clever, it will be a piece of cake for you.'

Needless to say, he smiled down at me and I felt warmth spreading through all my body.

It was one of those moments.

That you would never forget, even a thousand years would pass.

That moment, forgetting my jealousy, I fell in love with Remus Lupin. Fatally and hopelessly.

He was so cute as the light fell on his blonde hair and I just _hoped _I looked alright, too.

I got out of the trance that was caused by remembering when Marietta's next message landded on my head. Seriously, she needs to practice aiming.

Followed by a reprehending glare from Lily, I unfolded it and read the sentence I was least pleased to read:

'_Don't be silly, Lupin likes you. He was still supportive when you declared you were nauseaous, so what's your problem? He stood next to you all along and kept repeating that you'd pass for sure.'_

I rubbed my face hopelessly. I honestly do not have _any_ idea how can I say out such embarassing things loudly in front of_ him_.

I honestly hate that I'm so clumsy.

I lost all enthusiasm towards History of Magic, Lupin and Lily, who keeps looking at me as if I stole a candy from a kid or something and put my head casually on the desk and waited passively for the class to end.

There is only one reason that makes me like History of Magic. It's not Binns' monotonous voice or the goblin wars or such, but because I can practically lie on the desk without anybody making a fuss about it. Binns does not care and Lily does not count. I do not even know why I sit next to her. She is an annoying person most of the time.

Of course liying on the desk means I can fall asleep even physically besides mentally, but again, there is Lily to wake me up when I get to the verge of falling asleep.

I do not know if I mentioned that before, but Binns is not to be equaled in the area of being boring. His subject itself would be quite interesting, but not when he is the one, who talks about it. I closed my eyes.

Lily instantly nudged me with her quill. I guess she had just sharpened it before the lesson…

Rubbing my arm groggily, I was shot by another well- aimed piece of parchment by Marietta. I was about to get fussy over it, but a huge grin spread on my face as I read it and heard the bell that signed the end of class.

As an aside, I have to share with you what Marietta wrote:

'_Lupin was staring at your back all the time!!!'_

I truly love History of Magic, have I told you that yet?

* * *

AN: This is my 2nd story, I hope you all like it. Do review, please.

xxx,

SP.


	3. Sitting on Marble Stairs

-CHAPTER 3-

_-in which the Gryffindor sweater is cursed by the heroine-_

I decided to fall out of love with Remus Lupin.

I surprised you all, did not I?

I know that this change of heart is very sudden –a bit like when you touch a portkey and you feel that twitch – but I will try to explain logically.

Perhaps the first change that was falling love in him was the abrupt, illogic and unfeasible one and now I regret it truly, I hope I can pretend I never liked him.

To begin at the beginning, I confess that this was not the first time that _he_ caught my attention. I noticed him again when I had not seen Lupin for such a long long time and I was absolutely under the weather. To tell you the truth, I hoped every day I would see him in class, but I was disappointed day after day. Crazy and even crazier things ran through my mind: Perhaps he hates me? he realised I liked him and felt my presence too disturbing? Then I was informed that his grandmother was ill and he had to go on a leave.

I could not stop thinking about him.

Even though I was in love, I seriously decided to end the ridiculous(ly one-sided) affection, in order to break the magical circle of being absolutely crazy about him, and begin a brand new, magicless one that would perhaps allow me to breathe, eat and sleep like any other 16 year- old.

In fact this whole thing was caused by Lupin again, he is the one to blame!

I do think that I can not be held responsible for having thought about another boy, after waiting for such a long time during which, he never talked to me and was absent so often.

I am done, and I _will not_, _will never_, _will never ever_, I swear solemnly I will _not_ think about Remus Lupin once more in this bloody life.

...And I will not remember how cute he really was, that day, on the corridor, when I had to look up to look at him and he smiled down at me, either. I simply can't.

No, no, no, he does not want me so I will not, not, not think about him anymore!

I am embarassed to tell, but that ominous day I was wearing our uniform's skirt version again and because I am quite good at Charms I made the skirt a tiny bit shorter. I guess it was not provocative at all, just accented my legs. Needless to say I did these all to finally get Lupin to notice me. Okay, I know. I am desperate.

It was during Advanced History of Magic again- terrible, is not it?!- ,when I was scribbling Binns' uninteresting facts down into my dog-eared excercise book, when I realised that somebody was looking at me. Of course I knew it was not Lupin- he did not attend the class.

I turned to see the person and he stared straightly back at me with a smile. To my surprise, it was not else than Regulus Black.

Have I ever told that Regulus Black has gorgeous brown eyes? He has got that kind of eyes that makes you feel secure and smiley instantly and all.

Yes, I know. _The_ Regulus Black. The Slytherin.

Regulus Black, Sirius' _younger _brother.

Yes, younger. He is a year younger than me. A whole year!

Terrible!

So, Regulus. Black. We are int he same class only because so few people take Advanced History of Magic… we must be mad, huh?

Actually he was the first boy I ever... fancied in Hogwarts, I just sort of… forgot about him. I know that all sounds silly, but it really was like that.

To tell you the truth, he caught my attention first when I heard his presentation in Philosphy of Magic about Thomas Quionai's Argument on Magic and I saw the spark of sense in him- that instantly set my interest in fire. Poetic, eh?...well alright, I was not exactly burning for him, but I did notice that he was tall – I am really attracted to tall boys – and that his presentation rocked – and I am really attracted to smart ones, I can't do anything about it.

Once I even talked with him, last year, before a lesson of Philosophy of Magic, when noone else was present int he classroom.

'Hi.' He greeted me in advance, being the perfect gentleman that he is.

'Hi.' I said hesitantly, and because I could not think of anything else and he was still looking at me I asked 'C. Kitz isn't here?'

C. Kitz is our pretty strange teacher, who is a bit mad, a bit crude but all in all, I guess he is not _that_ terrible – the key word is 'that'.

'No, he's not.' He answered courtly. Regulus does not seem to be a talkative guy, and he really is not. I couldn't _not_ feel excited and felt the need of saying something.

'That presentation of yours on Thomas Quionai was pretty good.' I remarked with a small smile. I really could not help the fact that he had impressed me!

That was the turning point for us- his eyes lit up cutely and he started to tell me about his summer and how C. Kitz was fair to lend him a book of Aberhams, and that Philosophy of Magic was without competition or doubt the most interesting, wonderful subject in the whole wide world.

Marietta, who arrived late, already wore her omniscient grin and let us talk wisely.

Not a very romantic story, I suppose, but that was the first and only time we actually talked, I rarely noticed him after that because I had eyes only for Lupin.

Sensing that Regulus was looking at me still, I sent a half smile in his direction and mouthed 'hi' shyly, to which he grinned back and continued taking notes.

Marietta just scribbled on her own parchment in a way that I could read it.

'Someone's active.'

It must be obvious that I do have a thing for nerds. I just smiled and for a second I could forget that Lupin was not sitting in the classroom.

-.-

All that day I was annoyingly happy, with a stupid smile planted on my face.

I did not even think about Lupin, and I just complained about his absenceonce, adding the usual 'how- he- might- think- I'm- an -obsessive- cow' part on our way to the Common Room after dinner.

'He doesn't think you're an aggressive cow.' Marietta said automatically.

'Whatever. It's really over, Marietta, I swear I won't bore you anymore with him.' I declared with a hint of regret in my voice.

It must have been hard to endure my endless rambling on him…poor Marietta.

'Don't be stupid, Psyche.' She soothed me. 'You don't even look at him, how would he know? You should smile at him once.' she reasoned.

'He doesn't even know my name' I complained.

'He does know your name.' Marietta repeated automatically. 'Especially since that scene with Harold. ' she added with an evil grin.

Sometimes I get the feeling that she belongs in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

I do not like to be reminded of that case, or Harold, to be exact.

He is from Hufflepuff and thus, he takes quite a few classes with us. Apparently, he likes me. And I do not like him.

I do not say this because I think everybody is after me, really.

He asks me out every now and then and the last time he did was in front of Lupin. Great, I know…- I still remember the hotness of my face.

Marietta says Lupin just sat there grinning while he was goig through the Advanced Potions book for the thousandth time.

I shook my head hopelessly, all my bad mood returning at once. I suddenly felt uneasy because of the amount of apple pie I had consumed just minutes ago.

Marietta sighed and threw her long hair over her shoulder. She has wonderful hair, have I mentioned?

'Don't you know Lupin is a special case… He wouldn't keep looking at you if he didn't like you.' She explained slowly and glanced at me.

I sighed and sat down on the stairs.

I am not a namby- pamby: I do not really care about my clothes getting dirty or the stone floor being cold, I just felt like I needed something solid under me. Needless to deny that I was depressed again.

I looked at Marietta and saw that she followed my example.

'It's so humiliating, Marietta." I complained. 'I never liked a boy this much and I feel stupid for repeating the same things over and over again, for talking about him all the time. It shouldn't be like this. He should be after me.' I tried to explain myself. ' I have to ignore him or this feeling I have towards him or I'll go crazy.' I complained and it scared even me how serious I sounded.

For once, Marietta seemed to be serious, too. On second thought, it is understandable that she took me seriusly- it was so obvious that I was in love with Lupin, though I denied it firmly in front of her.

'He likes you.' She encouraged me.

'Of course.' I rolled my eyes. 'Til now, I was okay… today I could break away from thinking about him… you know I sort of liked Regulus Black.' I added.

'Realised that.' She nodded, grinning. 'He seems to be a boring guy, though.' She added. 'I'd rather go for his brother. _Or_ Lupin.' she emphasised his name eloquently.

I shook my head.

'I am not…' I paused and corrected myself quickly. ' I don't care about him anymore. I can't. I don't want to. There's no point…' my words became whispering when I saw a familiar messy dark blonde head appear at the corner and heading our way.

Marietta squeezed my hand in excitement, not like I needed any warning to sense Lupin.

I began cursing in my head.

I did _not_ want to see him, really. All week I waited for seeing him, but now that he appeared, I could have smashed his head on the marble stairs. I hate how he always shows up right when I convince myself about moving on.

He was not alone, the elder Black was his companion, towards whom – luckily- I never felt any attraction.

Thoughts of getting humiliated by the most popular guy of the school ran through my mind and honestly, I started shivering.

I was sure that Black knew how I felt about Lupin. They must have joked a lot about me, saying things like 'look, there's that ugly duckling, who's after Remus, how pathetic is she'.

They were getting closer and horror grew over me. I really do not know why I get so anxious around him, it is like the end of the world and... I don't know...

Marietta on the other hand was setting her low-neck – her bust was another thing I was envious of-, undeniably, the elder Black always had a good impact on her, but I might have mentioned that already.

They got even closer and I was damn sure Black would notice us if not for taunting me, then because of Marietta.

I was nervous- I pulled down the sleeve of my Gryffindor pullover in anxiety – I tend to do that when I'm horrified- , and that moment, I hated how it's red colour went with my brown hair, I felt plain and unpretty.

Seriously, I could have screemed. I _so_ not wanted to meet Lupin.

Refusing to look up, I set my eyes on the old floor. Honestly, it's quite interesting once you get to look at it closely.

It could be at least two hundred years old or something.

I always felt a great respect towards old things… who knows, might Gryffindor and Slytherin walked on these, too…

I swore to myself not to look up- of course I went against my promise.

'Hey Psyche' I heard Lupin's kind voice, clearly.

Hearing my name, I could not resist and looked up, straight into his eyes … my heart crushed up, seriously, he was just so _dashing _and said _my_ name, my name, really, not Marietta's or Lily's, but _mine_…

His messy hair that I found so devilishly cute and his amber eyes… I was lost.

My brain stopped working and I mumbled something incoherent in response… I was sure that my cheeks matched my Gryffindor scarlet pullover for once.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys!:) What do you think of this chapter- and the story? Good or bad, please let me know! Virtual cookies are sent to the lovely reviewers!:)

This chapter is dedicated to LITTLEMSS.

I know how many 'lurkers' are out there by the stats... I'm wondering _why_ don't you send me some feedback... is the story _that_ bad? It saddens me, really. :(

Hugs,

SP


	4. Chapter 4: Dream?

**CHAPTER 4: Dream?  
**

_-in which R.L. pushes the Heroine from her chair… into the deep-  
_

In the end I did not run after Lupin, nor did I beg him to refrain from greeting me – a simple 'hi' erases all my results in forgetting him.

So after not telling him either how unignorably sweet he is, we were sitting there, he and I, in classroom nr. 8, waiting for DADA to begin.

Okay, I could just pretend that the situation was perfectly normal, usual, and not-pulse-wretchingly absurd, but I just won't pretend and I'll just simply admit that I was going to choke, to have a heart attack and die then and there, right behind him!

God, he was sitting in front of me and then he turned back to face me with a smile playing on his lips!

Complete shock! Shock, shock, shock!

If you seek the causa why I became mute and red and again, mute, it won't be hard to find out that I'm mute and red and embarassing myself only because I like R. L. so very much! Terribly, Fatally…

Scarlet, I was twirling my poor quill betwen my fingers and I was trying not to look at him by any chance.

This all turning-back-smiling thing was so not Lupin, he never even looks at me or anything.

He was surely going to say:

_'I know you like me and it annoys me, could you just stop staring at me?'_

No, he wouldn't say that. I shook my head. Lupin is always gentle, so he would rather say:

_'You're only imagining this. You deserve someone so much better than me.'_ And he would take my hand with the same gentleness with not-so-well hidden pity in his amber eyes.

Great. That's exactly the type of brushing off I need.

I'm not saying, though, that he isn't right a bit.

I mean, we're talking about Lupin.

Yeah, he's cute and I think all of his strange things are cute, but…

He'd won that competition (=nerd!) and he keeps all his books and notes, and friends, and even his life so… neat.

It's possible that I'd really deserve someone better, someone more interesting, livelier, manlier, who likes me better…

'So, what do you think?' his secure voice broke my train of thoughts. 'I know you like me and I was thinking we could try it… you know… it's just sex.' He said and leaned closer to me with so much vividness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before.

I felt I was getting even redder.

'What?' echoed in my mind.

What's happening now?

Lupin has just offered THAT?

A pretty unjust offer, I daresay.

To me?

Lupin?

Has he gone crazy?

Out of pure embarassment, I leaned back in my chair to create a bit more space between us, and an unfortunate move caused my quill to fall onto the floor.

It was alright til I just tried to catch it, but when I actually started the movement, like a very unelegant elephant, I landed on the floor, too, and then, everything, and really, everything went wrong.

As I was looking up to Lupin, instead of Lupin, that stupid Goyle was staring back at me, and beside him, Lucius Malfoy was smirking his usual humorless smirk, and in front of Malfoy, Sirius… even Kettleburn was looking at me funny.

Lily jerked me back to my chair really, really angrily.

She's so scary sometimes, have I mentioned?

'Can't believe you fell asleep again! ' she whispered 'He took 5 points off again!'

I concentratedly ignored both Lily and the urge to look up from my parchment.

I have to minimize the possibility of looking at Lupin!

My, I think, I can never look at him again!

Never ever ever ever ever.

This all is because of Marietta, everything's her fault!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARgh!

-.-

She was choking from laughing so hard.

'Just sex… just sex???!' she kept repeating quite loudly. It wasn't _that_ funny.

Nervous as I already was, I looked around us in the classroom and had to realise that directly or hidden, but everybody was staring at us.

Sirius and Potter was sitting in front of us, and I _felt _from their nasty backs I just _knew _that they were eavesdropping!

'Couldn't you just laugh at me a tad bit less loudly?' I asked her miffed.

'Sorry…can't…stop' she breathed. 'Lupin… just sex' she kept laughing so loudly that I was sure the whole classroom heard.

Note: choose your friends wise.

I knew, I knew that Lupin, the Pervert was listening, too.

Scratch that.

After hearing his name.. and 'just sex' systematically repeated, I guess he now thinks of_ me _as Psyche the Pervert.

''twas just a dream.' I whispered to Marietta, absolutely humiliated. 'You caused everything by telling me how that Sandra girl hooked up with Sirius.'

By now Sirius' most famous 'amante' was the girl, who offered him er… a pretty unusual kind of relationship. Okay, I'm naive. It's not unusual, but still…

Naturally we somehow arrived to the topic of me and Lupin… then Lupin proposing: 'you know,…it'd be just sex' to me.  
Needless to say, by the time we got to bed, my body was aching from laughing.

'Now you're blaming everything on me?' Marietta asked. 'Confess it, in reality you wouldn't mind if Lupin went wild, right?'

'Yeah, I'm blaming you and only you.' I insisted but I did not answer the tricky second part of her question.

To be honest, til now I often imagined how would Lupin be with a bit of Sirius Black's er…charm.

Now I don't know.

I guess I'm in_-like _with the gentle Lupin.

The charmind, wild Lupin can throw me off my… chair any moment.

Not that I would dare to look at him again in this life…

* * *

**AN:  
Hey there!  
I'd like to thank EVERYONE, who reviewed/faved this story, it means so much to me!****  
I hope you all liked this chap, too, it was real fn to write it^^.  
Unfortunately I don't have a beta, who could correct my mistakes, so if you find any, please just bear with it. :(****  
DO tell me what you all think!  
Love+ Hugs,  
sp.**


End file.
